five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Rex's 2
Five Nights at Rex's 2 is a FNaF Fan-Game by Lord Bowser. It's Five Nights at Rex's sequel. This is one of 9 FNaR games. Story The game takes place in 1997. Four years after Five Nights at Rex's, Barry Miles is employed as a night guard at the newly opened Tyrannosaurus Rex's Pizza. He will face 11 animatronics-dinosaurs - 5 old and 6 new. He must survive from 12 AM to 6 AM. Will he succeed like Ryan? Description Welcome to the new, better Tyrannosaurus Rex's Pizza! In Five Nights at Rex's 2 old animatronics have been replaced by new, more technologically advanced ones. Thanks to the technology of facial renewal, they abandoned their old dark faces! What can go wrong? Your job as a night watcher is to observe the cameras to make sure nothing happens. The previous guard complained about animatronics trying to enter the office (he was moved to a daily change). Therefore, to help you do the work, we have for you an empty Rex's Mask, which deceives animatronics forcing them to retreat. As always we are not responsible for death or dismemberment. Animatronics Withered Rex Withered Rex is one of the destroyed and old animatronics of Five Nights at Rex's 2. Besides him, there is also Withered Bartia, Withered Spino and Withered Ray. Withered Rex is a big animatronic-Tyrannosaurus. He's one of the two least damaged animatronics, the second one is Withered Ray. He has broken knees, hanging from the cables. He also has cavities in the hands, feet and tail. He is green. He still has a black microphone, but slightly broken. Withered Rex, along with other destroyed animatronics, starts in the Parts&Service. He goes to the Main Hall, then to Party Room 3, then stands in the corridor in front of the Office, to enter. Once in the office and the player leaves the monitor, or Withered Rex will do it for him by force, he will stand in front of the desk while the light will flash before the Withered Rex will disappear. The player has less than a second from the time he sees Withered Rex to wear a mask, to avoid death. When he done it too late, or he don't do it at all, Withered Rex will disappear as if nothing ever happened, but after a while, regardless of whether the mask will be established, he will attack. Withered Rex is very active, especially during later nights. When caught in the Corridor, he will quickly enter the Office via the Shield, while surprising the player. Light can slow him down, just like other animatronics. From the Custom Night, night modes where Withered Rex is active are listed as follows: * 20/20/20/20 * Rex's Circus * Cupcake Challenge * Dinosaur Fever * Golden Rex Withered Spino Withered Spino is antagonist in Five Nights at Rex's 2. Like the rest of the animatronics, in every night he tries to catch us. His look is very different from that of the first part of the game. His upper jaw, with a piece of the front part of his head was torn, only the lower jaw with the teeth remained. Instead of the eyes Withered Spino has red diodes. His left hand was wrenched, and in her place were wires. His costume is ragged, among others in the vicinity of the legs, from where there are also some wires (from the tail also). The hard material from his right hand and left foot was torn off, showing the endoskeleton. Spino's sail on his back is also very damaged. The material covering the sail is largely perforated, showing the sail endoskeleton. Contrary to the previous part of the game Withered Spino has now set a pattern. He starts to move during the second night, but he's very inactive until night three. Together with other withered animatronics, he starts in Parts&Service and goes to the Main Corridor. After that, he is heading towards the Office through the Corridor, where he just looks at the player. After that, he is heading for Party Room 1 to get to us through Left Air Vent. Once in the office and the player leaves the monitor, or Withered Spino will do it for him by force, he will stand in front of the desk while the light will flash before the Withered Spino will disappear. The player has less than a second from the time he sees Withered Spino to wear a mask, to avoid death. When he done it too late, or he don't do it at all, Withered Spino will disappear as if nothing ever happened, but after a while, regardless of whether the mask will be established, will attack. Withered Spino is very active, especially during later nights. When caught in the Corridor, he will quickly enter the Office via the Shield, while surprising the player. Light can slow him down, just like other animatronics. From the Custom Night, night modes where Withered Spino is active are listed as follows: * 20/20/20/20 * Double Trouble * Cupcake Challenge * Dinosaur Fever * Golden Rex Withered Bartia (to be added) Withered Ray (to be added) Withered Golden Rex (to be added) New Rex (to be added) New Spino (to be added) New Bartia (to be added) Rangle (to be added) Terry The Therizinosaurus (Marionette) (to be added) Little Al (to be added) Nights Night 1 "Uh, hello and welcome to your summer job in the new and improved Tyrannosaurus Rex's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to get to know you with some of the things you can see during your first week here and help you out. This new and exciting career path. Uh, and now, I want you to forget about all you could hear about the old place, you know. Uh, some people still have negative attitudes towards the company. Uh... this old restaurant has been rotating for some time, but I assure you that Rex Entertainment is committed to providing family fun and, above all, safety. They paid a small fortune for these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even allowed them to walk during the day. Is not it nice? *coughs* But most importantly, they gave them something like a criminal database that could detect the threat a mile away. Damn, we should pay them for defending you. Uh, as they say, there are no systems without... faults. Uh... You are only the second guard who worked here. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but he complained about... conditions. Uh, we took him for a day change, so hey, you're lucky, right? Uh, mainly expressed anxiety that the characters seemed to move around at night and even get to his office. Now, from what we know, it should be impossible. Uh, pizzeria should be the safest place on earth. So, as long as our mechanics do not have much explanation for this, the theory is that... robots never get the correct "night mode." So when it becomes quiet, they think they are in the wrong room and then try to find a place, where there are people, in this case, it's your office. Temporary solution is the Prize Corner, which can be shot remotely. So from time to time, switch camera view to the Prize Corner and shoot it for a few seconds. Uh, but for the rest we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be minor bugs in the system that robots see you as a costumed endoskeleton and they want to put you in it, so hey, we gave you an empty Tyrannosaurus Rex's mask, you can put it up when you want and leave it as long as you want, or maybe it will come back. Uh, something that is worth mentioning is the kind of modern building design. As you may have noticed, you have no door that you could close, heh. But hey, you got the light! And even when the flashlight is over, the light of the building can not go out. So, do not worry that the place will be dark. Okay, I think that's enough. Uh, you should be faultless. Uh, check the lights, put Rex's mask on if you need it, uh, turn on the music box. Bread with butter. Good night, I'll talk tomorrow." This is the easiest night in the game. Only New Rex, New Spino, New Bartia and Terry are active. Night 2 "Ah... Hey, hey! Uh, let's see, I told you the first night will not be a problem. You got it in the blood! Uh, I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room... Uh, they're from an earlier location. The first idea was to fix them... Uh, they even started to change them with newer technology, but they were just ugly, you know? And that smell... Uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and made these robots super friendly for kids. Uh, the older ones should not be able to walk, but if they do, the trick with Rex's mask should work for them, so what's the difference? Uh... Heh... I love those old characters... Have you ever seen Ray The Velociraptor? Oh, wait, cool off... yeah, Ray. Uh, hey, listen, he's always been a bit nervous. Uh... I'm not sure if Rex's mask trick will work on Ray, uh. If for some reason it becomes active at night and you see him standing at the end of the corridor, simply blind him with light from time to time. Older models confuse strong light. This can cause system restart or something. Uh, think about it, you could try this out in other rooms where there might be something undesirable. This should stop them in place for a few seconds. Perhaps for some new models too. And one more thing - do not forget about the box. I will be honest, I never liked this puppet dinosaur. Always... he thought, and he could go anywhere... I do not think Rex's mask could fool him, so just do not forget about the box. Anyway, I'm sure this will not be a problem. Uh, good night, I'll talk tomorrow." This night is a little bit harder than previous night. All animatronics except Withered Rex, Withered Spino and Withered Bartia are active. Night 3 "Hello, halo! You see? I told you that you will not have any problems! Did... uh... Did Ray ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. As I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to redo Ray, you know? Uh, they thought he was too scary, so they created a new animatronic -the female version of Ray, to be more child-friendly and put it in the Kid's Cove, to give kids a play, you know... But kids in these days simply can not keep their hands on themselves. The staff literally had to put her to a heap after every change. In the end, they stopped trying and left it as a "take apart and put back together" toy. Now it's just a parts mess. Now the employees call her simply "Rangle". Uh... Oh, hey! Before I go, uh, I wanted to relieve your thoughts of all the rumors you could ever hear. You know how these stories come and go, they rarely mean anything. I can assure you that whatever happens here and whatever tragic it may be, it has nothing to do with our company. It's just gossip and speculation... People are trying to make money. Uh, our guards all day did not report anything unusual. And he's on guard from opening to closing. Okay, well, anyway, hold on and I'll call you tomorrow. " This night is medium. All animatronics are active. Night 4 "Halo? Halo? Eh, hey, the fourth night! I told you not to let you down! Okay, so, uhh... to tell you, uh... there was a kind of uhh... investigation. Rex Entertainment denies all crimes... Things like this happen sometimes... Uhh... All this will be settled in a few days. Just keep an eye out for everyone, and I'll keep you posted. Uhh... so on the margins, try to avoid visual contact with animatronics today if you can. Someone could manipulate their facial recognition systems - we are not sure. But animatronics acted very untypical, almost aggressive towards employees. For the children they reacted well, but when they meet an adult, they just... stare. Uhh... Anyway, be alert. That will be all. Good night!" This night is harder than previous night. All animatronics become more active. Night 5 "Halo? Halo? Hey, good job, night five! Um... hey, um... watch over everything today, ok? Um... from what I understand, the building is closed, uh... no one is let in or released from it, you know, especially for all... previous employees. Um, when we put everything together, we could transfer you to a daily change, the position just became... available. Uh... we do not have a replacement for your change, but we're working on it. Uh... we're going to contact the first owner of the pizzeria, um... I think this place was called... "Rexterr's Family Dinner", or something like that. Well, just go for another night, uh... stay right there! Good night!" This night is hard. All animatronics become more active than before. Night 6 (to be added) Custom Night/Night 7 Custom Night is a night where you can control the difficulty level of each animatronic. Available after the end of Night 6. In Custom Night you play as Jack Morales. Terry does not appear in the configuration window because his movements in the game depend on the player's actions. The new thing in FNaR 2 is the ability to enable programmed game modes in Custom Night, which have all animatronics set to certain difficulty levels. Winning mode will give us one of the collectible figures (except 20/20/20/20 mode, where we get a star to the game menu). They appear on a desk in the office. Gifts are as follows: * Star (for beating 20/20/20/20) * New Spino Figurine (for beating New & Shiny) * Spino Plush (for beating Double Trouble) * Little Al Plush (for beating Night of Misfits) * Ray Plush (for beating Ray Ray) * Bartia Plush (for beating Ladies Night) * Rex Plush (for beating Rex's Circus) * Cupcake Figurine (for beating Cupcake Challenge) * Microphone (for beating Dinomania) * Golden Rex Plush (for beating Golden Freddy) Interestingly, after finishing that night we get a release notice. The reason for this is reportedly manipulating animatronics and unpleasant odor. Modes Here is a list of all game modes: 20/20/20/20 (4/20) New & Shiny Double Trouble Night of Misfits Ray Ray Ladies Night Rex's Circus Golden Rex (10/20) Trivia * Animatronics that appear in this game are not opposed by the souls of the murdered children. * Golden Rex isn't hallucination (or is). * The action game (and others in the series) takes place in the same universe as the events of all Jurassic Park films (hence 1997). * Night 6 and 7 are canonical. Category:Games